Filter media comprising fibers are often used for the purpose of removing soot out of exhaust gasses of combustion units.
Diesel soot filter media comprising metal and/or ceramic fibers are also known in the art, e.g. from WO01/00971.
Filter media comprising metal fibers and consisting of more than one layer of fibers are also known, e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,038 and EP1018357.